In The Thick Of Things
by ScarletMoonRanger
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**In The Thick Of Things**

**Summary: Peyton Oliver befriended three teens who turned out to be the three dino rangers..read what happens when Peyton finds out they lied to her and what she does when she finds the purple gem.**

**Chapter 1**

Four local teens were hanging out in the local park. They were Kira Ford, Conner Mcknight, Ethan James and Peyton Oliver. She is the little sister of Tommy Oliver. Peyton came to live with her brother when she wanted to start school near her brother. Her parents agreed and let her move to Reefside.

Peyton is also relatively close to Jason Scott, the original red ranger. She treats him like a brother as well as he treats her as a little sister. Peyton was currently in her brother's house getting ready for school.

"Do you seriously believe…World Of Warcraft is better than Diablo three?" Peyton asked Ethan.

"Of course, the graphics are better and the storyline is more ecxciting." He replied with a smile. Before Peyton could retort a group of tyrannodrones and a cyborg appeared. Peyton jumped up next to Jason and her brother.

"Who are you tinhead?" Peyton asked.

"I am known as Zeltrax I see we haven't met" He said walking closer. "Lord Mesogog has plans for you young Oliver. Peyton glared.

"Well I have other plans today" She retorted. Tommy walked forward. Jason followed. He wasn't going to let him hurt her. The drones charged. "Ready Peyton?" She nodded at Jason. They went their separate ways.

Conner and Ethan teamed up. A drone charged but Conner swung Ethan around letting him kick it away.

Kira found herself with 3 in front. But she was stuck she couldn't use a ptera scream. Peyton would hear. She felt Jason grab her by the arms. He lifted her up swinging her around. She kicked each of the drones. "My Hero" She laughed.

Tommy and Peyton were teamed together. Peyton used a tornado to kick the drone that was running towards her, but didn't see the two drones behind her. "Peyton behind you!" Jason yelled but it was two late they had grabbed her. Zeltrax kicked Tommy out of the way. "Get off of me!" Peyton yelled trying to kick them away. She could see the others trying to get to her but they were outnumbered. "Zeltrax let her go" Jason growled getting up from the ground where he was held down. They took her through a portal. "No!" Jason yelled upon seeing her disappear. He got up. "Come on back to the lab guys" Tommy said. Peyton never knew what her brother was up to. They all nodded and followed.

Once they were all at the lab. Jason punched the wall, making Kira jump. "Sorry".

"Jason calm down" Tommy tried.

"Calm down?, how can I calm down when the girl I swore to protect, promise you I would protect when she is with those guys!" Jason yelled.

"This won't be like the last time alright" Everyone looked at Tommy when he said that.

"Last Time?" Conner asked. "What last time?"

"It's a long story." Jason answered quickly.

"You know this might have been prevented if we told her who we really are?" Kira suddenly said. "I mean we all care about her maybe if we could have morphed we could have fought harder. Tommy looked at his yellow ranger and nodded. Something then caught Tommy's eye on the screen.

"Tommy is that who I think it is?" Tommy smiled. Jason let out a small smile. The three rangers joined them.

"Is?" Conner started.

"That A?" Ethan replied.

"Panther?" Kira finished.

"Hello Shadow..welcome back" Jason said. But his mind went to Peyton. She hasn't see her in years. This will be interesting.

**Well guys I got the nerve to write a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oh I only got 2 reviews…what can I do to make it better? Or anyone want to see anything happen?**

Peyton was sat very uncomfortable in a chair she was strapped to. "You know I am hungry, how about a nice gourmet meal"

"The only meal that will be here is you getting fed to my master if you don't be quiet." Elsa stated. Peyton then drew her eyes to a box in front of her. She could see a faint glow.

"Elsa its time" Mesogog stated. Peyton started to get nervous.

"Time for what?" She dared to ask.

"Time for my daughter to come back, and you young Oliver will be her vessel." Peyton struggled.

"You know freak, you will not get away with this, I have friends that will help and find me"

"Friends, you mean those pesky power rangers?" Peyton's eyes widened.

"Whatttt? She stammered.

"Your three friends are the 3 power rangers that will be destroyed, and the black ranger happens to be the Tommy Oliver." Peyton didn't know what to say. How Could they? She thought. A tear ran across her face. Her three best friends for the past while had lied and hid this from her.

Back at the dino lab. They were gathered around the huge black cat that was stood in the middle of the floor. Jason was stroking the cat. She was purring lightly. He eyes glowed purple.

"Mind telling us what is going on?" Conner managed to get out.

"This is Peyton's animal spirit. And I'd rather she tell you or she might bite my head off" Jason informed. Tommy smiled. Tommy's gem began to glow white, then red and black. The teens jumped when theirs began to glow their ranger couples.

"Dr O?" Ethan said.

"This means she is here to protect and help all of us, and most importantly find her master, Peyton" Tommy assured them. "My only worry is that Peyton hasn't seen her so I am not sure how she will react when Peyton is safe. Peyton was terrified of her but Shadow always protected her." Jason included.

"How do we get her back?" Conner asked. He cared about her.

"We bust in Mesogog's lab and get her out of there" Jason answered red ranger.

"I've got a lock on a portal, lets go" Tommy informed. He nodded to Jason and they all morphed to get their friend/sister back.

In the lair, Mesogog had activated the life force extractor. Peyton was getting weaker. She had to be destroyed for him to complete the ritual. She was wondering if she would get away. She eyed that glowing stone again which was getting stronger. She felt an energy inside her. She heard voices but her eyes shut.

"Get away from her!" Ethan cried and he jumped in and kicked the mutant away.

"Conner get the box on the panel!" Tommy yelled as he unstrapped his sister. Conner flipped in the air and grabbed it. Kira kicked a few drones into Mesogog sending him back as they escaped through the portal.

Jason blew out a breath as they returned.

"You guys okay?" He asked they all nodded and powered down. Tommy laid her down on the couch that was near. Shadow whined in delight. They all smiled. Jason kissed her forhead. He had her home safe. Peyton groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" Jason said softly as he touched her flushed face. Peyton pushed him away which made him frown. Memories of what Mesogog said came back to her. She looked at them and anger filled her eyes.

"Get away from me" She hissed. Everyone stayed quiet. "You are the worst people in my life, so from now on I want nothing to do with anyone of you!"

"Peyton, please calm down" Kira tried. Peyton glared at her.

"Calm down?, how can I calm down when the most important people in my life lied to me that they were power rangers, I mean come on I am your best friend Kira, we shared everything, I thought we were closer than that!" Peyton yelled. Kira felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but we were all afraid of what could happen." She tried to reason. Peyton looked at her. Jason thought he would try.

"Peyton come on, they were trying to be friends by protecting yo-" Peyton cut him off.

"Protecting me?, you can't say that after all I have been through, you hid it to the last time you were a ranger and look what happened to me back then!" Jason hung his head down. She was right. Peyton pushed passed everyone and ran upstairs.

Kira ran out the back door to the lab. Conner and Ethan just sat there. Tommy looked at the panther next to his feet.

What would they all do? How would they make this up to her?

**I hope it was good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry but I got a lot of stuff going on but here is a chapter!**

When the next day came around for once it was quiet. Mesogog was quiet. The Oliver house was quiet.

Kira, Conner and Ethan were in the lad sat around. Ethan was playing a hand-held game, Conner was playing with a soccer ball and Kira was just sat in the corner.

Jason watched the younger teens being quiet and upset. Tommy was sat next to him watching as the black panther stared at the gem on the table.

Upstairs Peyton was in her room laying on her bed. She had a picture of her and her friends that was taken at Conner's birthday.

Peyton wiped her tears but realized. Maybe they did mean well. She thought about what happened to her when Jason revealed he was the red ranger. She got up and went downstairs.

In the lab everyone looked up when they notice her enter but no one said a word. Peyton noticed the black cat in the floor. The gem on the table began to glow.

"Peyton?" Jason dared to say. Peyton looked at him.

"Peyton please talk to us" Conner spoke as he stood up. "Look we are sorry-"

"Conner I should be sorry" Peyton interrupted. "I should have understood why I just wished you would have told me sooner but I get it, it is rangers code of honor" Peyton told him.

"So we are okay?" Kira said quietly with a hopeful smile. Peyton smiled and the two girls hugged. Tommy and the guys smiled. They knew that this wouldn't tear the bond between the two girls apart. The girls jumped when Shadow let out a growl.

"Umm Tommy? One question…what in the world is a panther doing in the lair!" Peyton yelled as she jumped on Jason's back.

"Well its time for them to know what happened to you first back then" Jason said quietly. Peyton knew what he meant and she knew it was time. Peyton sat in Jason's lap as slowly told her story.

"Back before I know Jason and his friends were rangers there was a day I was in the park with them when putties came. Jason told me to run so I did. I got behind the bushes where two of them grabbed me and threw me into a river. I couldn't swim. I thought I would drown, when I closed my eyes I felt an arm around me but when I came to I was in a lab. I looked up to see the red ranger in front of me but it was only him. I remember asking who he was and thanks for saving me he powered down and it was Jason." Peyton locked eyes with him. "I was so angry but I realized he kept it from me so things like that wouldn't happen to me"

"That was the hardest thing I ever did was hide it, Me and Tommy were best friends and I cared so much for you" Jason said to her.

"So where does Shadow come in?" Tommy began to speak to answer Conner's question.

"A couple years after Jason, Trini and Zack left we all had to go find other powers. We found our ninja powers but after we had a battle Peyton got caught in crossfire when the monsters fired at us. Peyton was in a bad situation and badly hurt, when Ninjor came to us he told us her animal spirit to help her heal and get stronger. We found out that it was a panther. When it appeared Peyton woke up." Tommy finished.

"Shadow kept hidden away in the forests until Peyton was able to move here but she came back when she knew her master was near." Jason added. Peyton looked at the cat who came over and sat in front of her with the purple gem in her mouth.

Peyton grabbed the gem and it began to glow brightly. "I don't know if I am ready for this"

"Peyton believe me I know you are ready for this, you are the strongest girl I know please join your friends" Jason assured.

"Please I want another girl around, these guys fight like old men" Kira said with a giggle. Peyton held the gem tighter.

"Peyton, when I became the green ranger and got turned good Zordon saw something in me to join them, when I was white and he told me I was the leader I knew the power chose me for a reason just like the gem is choosing you, so believe me you can do it." Tommy told his sister.

"Okay I will do it". Everyone gathered around her and hugged her. Peyton smiled at everyone but deep down she had doubts.


End file.
